Speechless Confusion
by nana sin
Summary: Brago has been having problems, and Sherry wasn't helping the process. What happens when she crosses the line when she pisses him off to the point of no return?


It was a quiet night in the mansion where Brago has been staying ever since his current owner 'Sherry' was the one that found the book. Luckily for him he noticed that deep in those eyes of hers that mix with power and loneless he can almost connect with her.

But it's been quite strange. For the past few days that past he has been feeling something heating up inside of him. It couldn't be love. He cares for no such feeling. What could it be?

During that night he stayed locked in his room trying to figure this out, but so far no luck. 'What the hell is happening to me? This is defenitly not like me at all. This is so stupid.' He thought as he sat on his bedside, looking out the window at the night sky trying to take his mind off of it, but it's not working as well as he planned. Growling in frustration he clentched his fists so tight his claws were digging into his grey palms.

"This is so freakin' stupid. Why am I like this!" He almost yelled by how annoyed he was.

Then three light knocks were at his door. Turning his attention to it he ordered whoever it was to enter in a harsh tone. The door creeks open and in came Sherry with her hair dripping wet, and her blue silky robe hugging around her every curve, showing off her figure.

"Brago what's wrong? You've been stuck in your room for a while now. Is everything okay?" She asked with a gently concern in her voice.

He looks at her and then looks back at the window. "It's nothing. Why are you wearing that anyway? Put on some cloths."

Taken back by his words she couldn't help, but feel as if he wanted to leave again. This behavior of his is really starting to worry her. She's afraid one day she opens his door and he won't be here. Could possibly be permentially. Her chest tightened as she looks the other way.

"Why?" Her voice just above a whisper.

Glancing at the corner of his eye his cold hearted red eye stared. "Why what?" Harshly asking.

When she turned back around he was completely taken back. Her eyes were glistening, but not with joy or determination. Sadness. Actual sadness that he has not seen in a few years. But what of this time? Couldn't be lonelyness because he's been living in her manor ever since she found his book. So what the hell could it be this time?

"Why are you always so mean? I try my best to be the strongest I can be, but it's never good enough for you! You're always so cold and mean to me. Why should I have to keep you around if you are going to be like to me all the time? I-I should just... " Choking on her sobs she couldn't help it anymore. Deep down she couldn't take it anymore.  
>Turning his body fully to her.<p>

"You should what?" He waited for her response.

Taking a deep breath she was able to answer with more tears falling.

"End it."

Raising an eyebrow by what she was on about.

"By burning your book." Her eyes became dull when she looked at him. He was so shocked he couldn't move. Paralyzed he didn't know what to say nor do. Was she serious? Or was she just playing one of her sick little tricks on him like she does sometimes. Getting up from his bed she begins to walk towards her room. Hearing the sounds of her door opening snaps Brago out of his trance. 'She can't be serious? How is she suppose to be strong without me?' he thought as he got up and followed her. Kicking her door open he gasped seeing her holding his book in one hand, and a lighter in the other. His eyes were wider then before. Was she really going to do this? How the hell can she just end it like this after all they have been through? She won't! She can't! I won't let her! He thought angerly.

"Once you are free. You can live the way you choose instead of being trapped in this house of mine." Placing the unlit lighter under the book with her thumb on the trigger. "Good bye, forever. Brago." A couple more tears fall from her cheeks onto the wooden floor.

In seconds he appears in front of her with the book slapped out of her hands with the lighter slidding across the room as she was pinned to her bed shocked. His fangs bared with annoyance and anger. Why the hell would she do this to me? I won't let her! He thought again gripping her wrists tigher above her head as he was on top of her with her robe slightly opened.

"B-Brago.. what are you-?"

"Shut up! How dare you!"

Confusion struck her.

"How dare you think that you can just end this right now and think that I have nothing to say about it? You stupid human! How would you think I feel if you burned it before I became king?" He angerly asked.

Her tears dried on her cheeks as she was so surprised by how angery he was. She has never seen him like this before.

"B-Brago. I-I just thought -"

"That's your problam. You are always thinking of what you think is best or feel. Don't be so damn selfish. If you think you can defeat the others without me than by all means burn my book. But remember this" He leans down to her ear. "How lonely do you honestly think I am?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Slowly regaining herself she looks deep into his demon angered eyes. Seeing the betray in his eyes. His feelings were slowly being read as she took a deep breathe before whispering. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that I never asked you of your own opinon. Even if it is dealing with the smallest choices I make. I just never thought you would mind nor care since you have not said anything before. But that is only my doing. So for that.. I'm sorry Brago." She said as she let out a small smile of relief. She has never once smiled at him before. The closest thing he's gotten was a grin or a smirk from her. Never a smile. As a matter of fact. This is the first he has seen her express herself like this. It was so different. It actually felt. Nice.

Releasing her wrists he just sat up still on top of her with his head hung low. Something still was questioning him.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said a bit relaxed.

She stayed still waiting for his response.

"How lonely do you think I am?" His voice turned to a softer. "You always thought you were the only one alone in this world. Your not." Looking down at her meeting her gaze. "I've been alone for a long long time and I'm starting to get tired of it. When we had the chance to get out of our world and escape to this shit hole I knew I had a chance and become stronger and possibly become king. But that won't happen if you go and burn my book." He leans down closing the gap between them. Her heart started to race just as fast as his as their breathes touched each other's lips. "But I geuss what I'm saying is... " His forehead touches hers still gazing at each other as their lips just hairs apart from touching. "Don't feel alone when another creature is sleeping in the next room across from you. Because it can hear the tears of it's owner wheep in the middle of the night." His voice in a whisper. "It's not only you that hurts."

Grasping her hand with his grey ones a little tight.

Her heart was beating so fast and hard against her chest it was hurting. Why was he so close? Does he really hear her at night? Her cheeks flushed of embaressment and the feeling deep in her chest.

"Sherry. Don't do it." His breath was beating against her lips and they were just barely touching hers. The softness of her peach ones was driving his heart to beat even faster. "Don't do it."

To his surprise she gripped back onto his grasp as she leans her head foward as she wanted to do what her inner instincts is telling her, but she was afraid of how he would react to it. But you have to risk everything in order to get results.

His eyes poped open when he felt the feeling of warm soft lips press against his own.

Not knowing of how to react he just sat there as she leans on her elbows holding his hands tighter as if she doesn't want to let him go just yet. What was he going to do? What did she want him to do? His heart beating harder and faster as he felt his arms tremble a little.

Once she released she slightly opened her shimering blue eyes, as her cheeks turned more red. She waited for what he would say or do. Was he going to leave? Slap her? Yell? Just get it over with and hurry. Was all she could think.

But something compeltely different took over Brago's nature. Normally he would yell first then storm out, but this time. This time he just stayed. He was just frozen and didn't know what to do next. His mind was completely blank and fuzzy. As if he was drugged or something. He never experienced anything like this before. What was he suppose to do?

Sherry just looked at him with a small bit of fear, but relaxed at the same time.

"Brago?"

After hearing her voice he snapped out of his gaze and just stared at her.

"Are you okay, Brago?" She asked.

Speechless he couldn't identify his feelings. He was so confused.

Tilting her head she leaned a little closer to him. "Brago?"

Suddenly in an instant she was shoved back down by her shoulders as he leaned down on top of her and their faces were close again. She was getting a little nervous now. What was he going to do?

"B-Brago, what are you doing?" Her voice trembled a little.

Not saying anything he followed his instincts pressing his lips to hers with a little roughness to them but at the same time, passionate. He never thought he was going to get this chance. Never in his life.

After a few minutes he moved his head back a little so he could look back at her to see how she is.

She was completely shocked. She didn't know what to say nor react to what just happened? What can she do? Is what she should be asking herself, but something was keeping her from smacking Brago. Just as he predicted. She was too embaressed or she just was disgusted with a kid like him to do something like this to her. After releasing her hands with his, he scooted back off the bed and back on the floor standing there crossing his arms over his chest. Snapping out of her little chant she sat straight up and look at him speechless.

"Brago? What's wrong?" Asking out of concern.

"Nothing. I just don't think it's going to work." Simply saying as he began to walk towards her door with her gaze not leaving him. "Burn the damn thing if you want. I don't care anymore." He said before closing the door a little frustrated behind him.

She couldn't believe it. Did he just do what she think he did? Or was it just her imagination? No it couldn't be. It was too real to be her imagination. Quickly getting off the bed she wraps the robe tightly around her and ran into his room to confront him about this.

Once she got there she saw his window was open and the wind blowing the large dark blue curtains around. Was he gone? Did he really leave? She ran towards the window and looked outside for any sign that he wasn't far. Her chest tightened again. No this couldn't be happening. How can he do something like that than leave? Her head lowered as she turned her hand into a fist so hard her knuckles turned white.

At the top of her lungs she screamed his name as loud as she could with the cracking sound of lighting trailing behind her yell. Panting heavy and hard she felt hot tears falling from her eyes as her knees began to shake until the strength wore off. Still holding onto the window's ledge she started to sob quietly as the sound of heavy rain started to fall creating a high mist so nothing can be seen. Feeling the rain drops hitting her hands she couldn't help, but sob a little harder. The real question spinned in her head over and over by Brago's voice. "How lonely do you think I am?" "You always thought you were the only one alone in this world. Your not."

A shadow from behind a large tree hearing the cries of the owner of his book was leaning against it as he tried not to appear before her. Not yet at least. He puts his grey cold hands into his fur pockets and walked off as the rain begin to fall. Feelng the cool drops fall onto his face he couldn't help, but almost think that she is the one crying right now for him. But why? She was going to burn the book anyway so what would the difference be? His mind started to drift as the replay of him kissing her for the first time ever kept playing in his mind like a movie.

"What a stupid mistake that was on my end." He said. "Now what?" Stopping at a creek's edge he looked up at the crying sky and just had to think of a way out of this one. But how?

**Uh oh what will happen if Brago goes back home? Will he even be there? Will Sherry have the mind of setting Brago free? Who knows? find out in Chapter 2 Another lonely night. Later ^^ **


End file.
